<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deserve It by savagemockingbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944384">Deserve It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird'>savagemockingbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Makeup, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepovers, They/Them Pronouns for Omega (Splatoon), idk how to tag this theyre just gay and in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega’s heart swells again. You deserve it. A statement so simple yet so profound. There is no need for Omega to prove themself. To Red-Sole, they would always be worth it. </p><p>The thought nearly makes them cry.</p><p> </p><p>Omega, Red-Sole and a mascara brush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Omega/Red Sole (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deserve It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omegasole nation come and eat I had to do this bcoz there's barely anything in this tag ok !! i hope u enjoy this was honestly so fun to write</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“‘Mega if you don’t sit still I’m going to end up poking you in the eye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega blinks, bright red eyes staring at her friend. Red-Sole lets out an annoyed huff. “Gotta restart now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Omega says quietly, pulling at their fingers. “You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red’s expression softens. “Don’t apologize, dummy. I’ll do this however many times it takes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about that makes them feel a bit better. Red shuffles closer on the bed, dipping the mascara brush back in the bottle and pulling it out quickly. Omega watches her every move; truth be told, they have no interest in makeup, but Red had seemed so excited at the idea of spending the night like this that Omega felt a bit bad refusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if reading their mind, Red hums and says, “Look, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t care about this stuff but I think it suits you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you now?” Omega says softly. They get a nod of approval and they laugh quietly under their breath. “I’ll take your word for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should! I’m always right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega finds the girl’s cheerfulness contagious. It’s nearly impossible for them to be gloomy around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now hold still this time, ok?” Red says. “I wanna get it right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Omega sits there, perfectly still as Red reaches over with the mascara brush in hand. Her tongue is stuck out in concentration and from this angle they can see her fangs glinting in the light of the room. She looks so concentrated, humming something Omega recognizes as a Squid Sisters song under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got nice eyes, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s said so suddenly that Omega lurches back a bit at the words. Their movement causes Red to smudge the mascara and she gasps. “Hey, don’t do that! Seriously, next time I’m gonna poke your eye out for real!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega doesn’t apologize this time. “My eyes are nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah. They’re really pretty. No one’s told you that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what they want to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one important anyways. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All they can do is shake their head. Red shrugs. “Well then I’ll say it again. Your eyes are nice, ‘Mega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unfamiliar warmth spreads across their chest. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>held still</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d be able to make them pop.” When Omega tilts their head, confused, Red says, “I mean make them stick out! Like people will look at you and think about how nice they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care if other people think they’re nice,” Omega replies. “Their words mean little to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And mine do?” Red asks playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red snickers, blue blush making its way to her face. “That’s cheesy, ‘Mega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red hums softly. “I’m ok with that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a few moments before Red breaks out laughing and Omega follows her lead. It’s nice honestly. Within these walls, they aren’t Omega and Red-Sole of the X-Blood. They’re just two girls up at the strange hours of the night, doing makeup and talking about the most normal things under the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega thinks they can get used to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Red says, interrupting their laughter. “I’ll get my speaker out and we can play music. Sounds cool?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Omega says. “Sounds cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red stands up, padding around the carpets of her room barefoot and making her way to the closet. From a small box on the floor she pulls out a tiny, circular speaker. “You can pick, tonight! I’m good with anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega smiles. It’s like Red knows them like the back of her hand at this point. Quietly, they pull out their squidphone and soon enough there’s a soft beat filling the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turquoise October?” Red asks. Omega nods. “Nice choice.” She throws herself back onto the bed beside her friend. “You wanna try makeup again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s met with soft laughter and a slight nod. “If it’ll make you happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red squeals, shuffles around to pick the mascara bottle and brush up again. Omega hums softly to the music as Red works. It’s so normal it makes their heart swell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can blink now,” Red giggles. As if on cue, Omega blinks owlishly. “You look really cute! You always do, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flush spreads across their face. “Um… thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For all of this. You really didn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I did! You deserve it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega’s heart swells again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You deserve it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A statement so simple yet so profound. There is no need for Omega to prove themself. To Red-Sole, they would always be worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought nearly makes them cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon silly,” Red says. Her tone is softer than normal and she shuffles around so that she’s hugging Omega’s shoulders tightly. “Don’t be so gloomy. You really do, ok? I don’t need you crying either, that mascara isn’t waterproof y’know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega laughs, burying their face in Red’s shoulder. Her sweater is oversized and smells surprisingly like lavender. “Yeah. It’s fine. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red grabs her chin and pale red eyes lock onto deeper ones. “Let’s do something fun, ok? We can order food and call Vinny and Double, if you want!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… If it could just be us…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Red understands. She smiles, leans in to peck the other’s cheek and flashes her partner a toothy smile. “Don’t worry about it! I’ll go get the menus in the other room. Be back, ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lets go of Omega and pads out of the room. Omega sighs, flopping back onto the bed, hair splayed out behind them. A soft smile crosses their face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. I got lucky, didn’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u sm for reading ! im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if u wanna swing by and say hi !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>